Pack Dogs
by Cueball
Summary: Reno is ordered to take down his old Gang.


The Slums. Midgars waste bin. Living here is like living in hell itself. You'll never get out, not unless you get into ShinRa somehow, there aren't schools in the Slums, so nobody has the intelligence to get a good office job, that means you'll end up as a SOLDIER, if you even live long enough, to be able to join, that is.

Gangs plague the Slums, and Midgar being as big as it is, it means there are alot, around two thousand people live in each Sector, above and below the plate, nine Sectors, you do the math.

So as I was saying, there are loads of Gangs, big and small, one of the biggest is the Sector Nine Pack Dogs, lame name, I know, but I used to lead them, back before I was a Turk. What does that have to do with anything? Well, after I left them for the Turks, one of my old Friends took over, she also took over other Gangs and merged them into the Pack Dogs. Again, what does this have to do with anything?

Well, she caught the Turks eyes, we offered her a place among us... She said no, so 'what now?' I hear you ask. Well, now Tseng, or more likely his and our Boss, Heidegger, has ordered us to take her down, not exactly what I wanted, but it is needed, if the Gang grows more, they could be a problem, especially if they side with those Avalanche flunkies...

We can't just take out the Gang, it has way over Four Hundred members, something like that would catch the medias eye, even though ShinRa controls them, they can't ignore it and tell them their personal Hitmen did it, so we're just going to take out the top five members of the Gang, then pin it on Rival Gangs, the Slums will be in Chaos, but it's for the greater good...

Hmm, what the hell am I talking about? The greater good? Yeah, and I'm Bahumut... It's for ShinRa's greater good... I wonder if they would have taken me out if I still lead the Pack Dogs, I'm not as ruthless as she is, but I would have probably done the same thing in time...

I'm cut from my thoughts when somebody speaks, I didn't hear it. "Huh?"

"I asked if your ok, Reno?" It was Rude, good old dependable Rude, I'd known him since just before I'd joined the Turks. I'd met him and his fist's in the Ring, it was an annual event. Fighters, Gang members, Mercenaries, basically, anybody who could kick somebody else's teeth in, without a second thought, would come and meet in Sector Four, from all around the world, I found out that Rude was from Junon -Junon, as I later learned in the Turks, though not as big, was worse than Midgar, when it came to Gang Violence, I also learned in the Turks, that Rude was one of the top members of the Junon Pack Dogs, they were started by the same guys who made the one in Midgar, but we had little to do with each other.

As I was saying, it was like a Tournament, guy's would go at it, in a ring, until they either broke something, or knocked the other guy out, weapons weren't allowed, but somebody always ended up using one.

Rude kicked my ass, mind you I got in some good hits, but I don't think I should have taunted him, or called his mother a whore... To say how big he is, he's one of the fastest fighters there is, and he's strong too. He broke seven bones, that was after he bruised my entire body, I learned that day never to piss him of, he was taught by this guy called Zangan, one of the best Martial Artists ever, he learned ways to make you hurt, just by touching certain parts of your body. Rude went on to win that Tournament, it's been kinda like a tradition since then, that anybody who beats Rude in the Tournament, would get into the Turks, so far nobody's done it, but we make it a Tradition all the same, I just wanna see his face when somebody finally does it, then to think, he'd have to work with them.

"Yeah, let's go man..." I answer finally, this is gonna be tough, not the actual mission, but the Target, I know how hard it is to kill someone you Love... Or did Love... You get hesitant, nervous, then regretful, you mourn, Rude's been through the same thing, he was never the same again... But it's the job first...

* * *

Three hours later and I'm in the bathroom, crouched above a toilet, I'm looking down at what had been my lunch, my body convulses again. even though there's nothing left in my stomach, things still leave my mouth, I know it's just something that needs to be done, another kill to add to my large Body Count, but this time it's different, it's somebody I know, someone I love... Loved... I wipe away a tear that leaves my eye, get up and walk to the sink. 

"You can do this Reno, stop acting weak..." I say as I stare into the mirror, I look more disheveled than usual, messy hair, messy suit, my eyes are red from the salty tears, I pull down the Shades that hold back my red bangs to cover them. There's a loud knock at the door, only one person hits a door that hard.

"Rude..." I say as he enters, I look at him in the mirror, he's in his black suit, not his Blue this time, -Turks had two different types of suit, Black ones for Covert, Blue for Overt,- and his piercing' are gone, all seven of them, he's got his Lucky gloves on too, the Vice President had gotten him them, when he was chosen to be Rude's secret Santa, Rude wore them with pride. "How'd you know I wasn't on the can?"

"Because if you were, the stall door would be closed, or the main door would be locked." He replies, taking his classic pose near the door, his feet slightly apart, his right fist in-front his groin and the left holding it, like you would if you were in a Soccer game and were defending the goal from a Penalty kick. He's always been formal like that, his suit was always in perfect condition, his goatee short. The only part of him that wasn't symmetrical were his eyes and his pierced ears, his right eye was Blue, the other Green, his left ear had five piercing' and the right had two. The only time he wasn't formal, was when he was off duty.

"You know me too well my friend..." I say to him, which is true, over the past three years we've gotten close, not in a gay way, if thats what your thinking, but it's like we've been friends all our lives.

"You want to get a drink after this is all over?" He asks.

"A drink would be good, if your buying..." I answer.

* * *

Another hour later and I'm in a car, with Rude, we're outside the Train station, which will take us to the Slums. Rude looks at me, then shakes his head.

"What's up?"

"You... Don't have to do this Reno... I..." He starts, struggling for words, he was never much of a talker, but when he does speak, it's usually important.

"Thanks man, but it's something that I need to do..."

"It's gonna tear you up inside..."

"I know... But if I don't, Tseng will never respect me again... Turks don't fail... They don't change their minds... They aren't weak..."

"Tseng would understand if you didn't do it..." He leaves me with that thought as he opens the door. I think about it for a moment, if I didn't do it, Rude or one of the other Turks would, she'd die either way, but I would rather see it with my own eyes. I step out of the car, Rude's waiting for me, he has a faint smile, he never smiles, at-least on duty. The beating rain starts, bringing me back to my problem, I walk to my friend, then we both walk past the Guard without a second glance, and step onto the train.

* * *

A/N: I plan on continuing if your wondering, so it's not just a one-shot. Reviews would be welcome, and I'm looking for somebody to proof-read my stories before I post them, if anybody could do that, use the email in my profile. 


End file.
